Bai Cai
Bai Cai is the originally the fiancée of Ah Gou but later she is considered Wu Geng's fiancée and is currently his wife. She becomes a mediator between the Dark Ones and the Fallen Ones before the attack of the Gods' Domain. Appearance Bai Cai has short dark hair that curls at the ends and bright amber eyes. She is always seen wearing a necklace with a pendant on it. Over time in the series, Bai Cai matures and her features become more womanly. She usually wears a tunic or shirt and pants with shoes. Personality Bai Cai is very patient, kind, and open minded. She does not enjoy fighting and prefers to peacefully setting matters. When it concerns Wu Geng, she does her best to listen to him and provide any means of support possible. She is also extremely dedicated to him and his safety, as seen when she shielded him twice. It is possible she may be in love with him. Bai Cai also likes to believe in the good of everyone, regardless of their views. Abilities Vanishing Art: A Dark One's teleportation technique. The distance crossed and how quickly it can be used in succession depends on the user's mastery of the technique. She learned this after traveling to hell to train. Plot Past Bai Cai was an orphan who was adopted by Ah Gou's father when young. Ah Gou's father arranged for her and Ah Gou to be married prior to the start of the story. She is in general the female protagonist but she rarely appears throughout the story. She is also described to be an exceptional cook. Season 1 After the attack of the Zhou and the defeat of the Shang, Bai Cai was captured as a slave and arrived at the Northern Mountain Mine with Wu Geng. On the first day, she was heavily injured from protecting Wu Geng and was unconscious for ten days. Once she recovered from her injuries, she worked at the mines and also helped with digging the escape tunnel for the next four years. After she escaped from the mines, Bai Cai relocated to Zhao Ge City and set up a steamed bun shop to wait for Wu Geng's arrival as they promised to meet in the specific city once they left the mines. Eventually, Wu Geng made it to the city and she learned about his true identity as the Shang's Prince and that he was not Ah Gou. Regardless, she accepted Wu Geng for who he is and supports him in his pursuit of revenge for his parents and of overthrowing the Great Gods. However their reunion was short lived as Wu Geng was challenged by Zhui Ri and to protect him from being killed, Bai Cai threw herself over Wu Geng and was electrocuted. On the verge of sinking into the depths of Hell, she was rescued by NiTian ErXing of the Dark Ones and he gave her a spell that allowed her to walk on air. With her new ability and with Kong Que and Zhui Ri's combined powers, Bai Cai was revived. Season 2 When Wu Geng and his uncle Zi Yu left for Phantom Island, Bai Cai stayed with the Fallen Ones and also trained with NiTian ErXing to hone her ability of the Dark One's Vanishing Art. Her secret in using the art is demonstrated when Xin Yue Kui and Tian Kui attacked the Fallen Ones at their camp by the docks. Also, she appeared in front of Wu Geng when he returned from Phantom Island and saved him from Sage King Bai Lian's attack. Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans